Love is a matter of distance
by slytherinqt
Summary: Its Valentine's eve, Angelina and Fred are at Montague manor and have a fight about their relationship. Fred/Angelina shiping----DH will be regarded Sorry, I know it sucks .


**Hey folks this is a V-day HP fic I put together all on today, so sorry if its a bit sloppy and fast pace.**

**I got the song from Tim Christensen (gotta luv tht dude). Its beautiful,gorgeous in fact, I advise you to listen to it. Its wonderful. Its gonna be my wedding song if I ever decide if I want to get hitched.

* * *

**_When love is a matter of distance, you are too far away..._

I woke up and there he was sitting on the windowsill.

"Freddy," I said coming over to him with the sheet wrapped about my waist. "What's wrong?"

He smiled sadly and cupped my cheek a tear falling down his beautiful pale face.

"This is a mistake, Angel. This all wrong. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and you'll be with him, and I'll be with Katie." What? I must've misinterpreted him; I know he didn't bring up what I told him to never bring up about a year ago.

But then he gives me another one of his depressed, sad looks and I know I heard correctly.

"Fred, I don't understand what's happened, why are you doing this?" I say choking back tears. Hoping to God he won't break it all off because he feels guilty about Katie, because in all honesty I don't care about her feelings anymore. Being with a Slytherin man does that to you I guess.

"Its not that I'm guilty or anything and its not you …. It's just this relationship, how we're doing things..." He whispered shaking his head.

"I can't continue being with you at night while your husband's gone and then go out and see you two in the middle of the day, together. It's unbearable." He cringed slightly.

"If there is going to be a you & me, then I want it to be final. It can't continue to turn on and off continuously. Angelina,"

I should have known this was coming.

"I want you to leave him and be with me, be mine, forever."

I sighed long and hard, not knowing what to do. Torn between wanting to be with the love of my life and wanting to serve my husband loyally.

So I do the thing I think is best, I refuse his offer.

"I can't Fred. I can't do that. You know and I know he wouldn't let me. He would find me and the bastard I'd run off with-which is you- and he'd be furious. It's too dangerous."

There was a long pause before he jolted up. "Like this isn't? Sneaking around when your husband- a convicted death eater- is always checking up on you, keeping track of you like a dog." That's when I got angry.

"Stop talking like that!" My tears rushed forth. "Like he owns me. Like I'm his pet."

He smiled sadistically and chuckled. "Oh, but aren't you?"

He rushed forward, towering over me. "You do what your told, you stay home, don't work, don't do house chores, you don't go out with friends- in fact you ditched all of them behind when you married into their family."

Tears spilled forth and I buried my face in my hands collapsing back onto my bed.

"Stop it Fred, just shut the hell up!" I cried, but his cruel rampage went on.

"You lie down and get fucked by him when he wants it. And other days he doesn't pay any attention even when you're eager to get down on your knees for him."

I sobbed harder into my hands trying to drown out his words with my cries instead.

"Good, go ahead and cry, now you know how it feels. To be continuously hurt by the one you love." He said in a weak, raw voice.

And for a moment it was silent, except for my roaring sobs. Then it hit him, the impact of what he just said, everything he just did and he ran to me and held me like a child.

"I'm so sorry Angel." He kissed away the tears on my face.

"I love you and I'm sorry and I don't know what I was thinking." He apologizes over and over until I got so bloody tired of it I kissed him full on the mouth to shut him up and soon enough we were right back were we started in the bed all sweaty and worn out.

"Fred?" I whisper as he lay on my chest panting hard, his body naked and glistening next to mine.

"Yea, Angel?"

"I forgot to wish you Happy Valentine's Day."

He turned to look at the digital clock on his nightstand, a birthday gift from Alicia, his first muggle gift. It read 12:00 which meant it was now putrid Valentine's.

"Happy Valentine's day, love." He smiled up at me. I smiled back thought I was fighting to keep my eyes open, I was so tired today. First we make love, then we fight, then we do it all over again, it's fucking exhausting apparently.

A few moments later I'm not even trying to stop fatigue from coming over me and I close my eyes and rest.

Dreaming about that one day, where I and Fred will be together, of course first Montague will have found some other woman far better than I and dump me just like that leaving me and Fred to be for eternity. Some day…maybe tomorrow…who knows?

Fred's P.O.V.

I open my eyes and its 5:54 now. I look up from Angelina's chest to her gorgeous face. The name Angelina really does suit her because she looks so angelic and peaceful…my angel.

But I turn away trying not to get sidetracked, I have to get going before the sun comes up and Montague comes home from his death eater shift.

I slowly get up pulling myself away from Angelina. Away from the beauty that makes my life truly worth living.

I pull on my underwear following my pants, shirt, sweatshirt, and shoes & socks.

Just as I swing my small brown leather messenger bag over my head, I remember something.

I unzip the bag and dig around in it feeling for the object that would represent the love I have for my Angelina. I feel it and smiling; I pull it out and go over to her gently placing the glistening blue diamond ring on her engagement finger.

I don't think Montage will notice since he gets her a lot of jewelry and junk he won't be able to tell if it's not from the collection he bought her. But she will. Because on the inside of the ring there's an inscription that says: AJ FW 4-ever.

I kiss her forehead and pull the covers over her chest. I really do hope my future lies somewhere with her.

With that last thought I grab my broomstick from the corner of the room and take off out

the balcony.

**1 year later**

Sadly they never married. Never got a chance to spend a whole day together. Never got a Valentine's Day all to there selves, never had any of it. Because Fred died in the last battle.

When she found out she hoped for the life of her it wasn't the truth but here she was attending his funeral in the way back of the shadows so no one would come up to or notice her.

But when the service was over and people were walking up to the open casket saying their goodbyes and farewells and all, she went up, waited till everyone was watching and planted a full kiss right on Fred Weasley's dead cold lips. Why? Because she promised she would never ever hide their relationship again for as long as she lived, like she wishes she had done when he was alive.

She even vowed as she walked away from the gasping relatives, friends, and family of Fred that she would tell her husband what she had been afraid to tell him 1 year ago. That she loved Fred and could never love him no matter what he bought her or what he did, she would only ever love that one man.

And his name was Frederick Weasley.

R.I.P. Fred Weasley April 1st 1978**-**May 2nd 1998

Had to do another Fred remembrance, and one for V-day so why not kill two birds with one stone.

**If you like it, Great, please review! If you didn't, feel free to 'flame' I love flaming its funny. IN fact I do it a bit myself. So go ahead. But anyways please review, and do so truthfully and logically. **

**Honestly I kind of hated it, myself and I'm the fucking author,lol. **


End file.
